What's Happening?
by angelrulez
Summary: When Lucy keeps getting strange phone calls, she thinks nothng of it until something happens that could destroy a family forever.
1. The strange Call

What's Happening?  
  
Lucy walks down the stairs still dressed in her PJ's. She grabs some juice and sits down at the table. She notices she is alone and sighs, thankful for the peace and quiet.  
  
Annie: (coming down the stairs with Sam and David) Morning Luce, can you put David in his high chair?  
  
Lucy: Sure.  
  
Lucy takes David from her mother and puts him in his high chair.  
  
Lucy: Where is everyone?  
  
Annie: (getting out the boy's breakfast) Simon took Ruthie to the park and your dad already left for work. Matt is at his apartment and we all know where Mary is.  
  
Lucy: Speaking of Mary, I talked to her last night.  
  
Annie: And?  
  
Lucy: (puts her cup in the sink) She's doing OK, getting good grades in her class and doing good at the shelter. She's still confused about the whole Robbie/Wilson thing though.  
  
Annie: I bet.  
  
Lucy heads for the stairs.  
  
Lucy: I'm going to go get dressed; do you need anything from the store?  
  
Annie shakes her head.  
  
Annie: Not that I know of.  
  
Lucy nods and heads up to her attic bedroom. She is getting ready for her shower when the phone rings. She picks it up, wondering who would be calling at nine in the morning.  
  
Lucy: Hello?  
  
Caller: Is this Lucy Camden?  
  
Lucy: Yes! What can I do for you?  
  
Caller: Just be careful today, your life could be in danger.  
  
Lucy: (shouts) Who is this?  
  
Click.  
  
Lucy hears the phone click and then the line goes dead. Lucy shakes her head and finishes getting ready for her shower, forgetting all about the caller.  
  
Annie: (calls up the stairs) Lucy, who was on the phone?  
  
Lucy: (calls back) No body. I'm getting in the shower.  
  
Annie: OK.  
  
Lucy hops in the shower and lets the warm water rush over her body. She thinks about her life and how she's changed, set apart from her family and from her sister Mary. After Lucy gets done with her shower she puts on a pink J Crew tank top and Gap shorts. She goes downstairs to find Matt-doing Laundry.  
  
Matt: Hey!  
  
Lucy: (sits down at the bar) Hi.  
  
Matt looks at her, a curious expression on his face.  
  
Matt: You OK?  
  
Lucy nods.  
  
Lucy: Yeah, I just got this strange phone call.  
  
Matt: (gives her a questioning look) From whom?  
  
Lucy shrugs.  
  
Lucy: I don't know, just someone calling to tell me to be careful today.  
  
Matt: Weird.  
  
Lucy: Totally.  
  
Matt picks up his clothes.  
  
Matt: Got to get to work, see ya later.  
  
Lucy: Bye.  
  
Matt waves and slams the door behind him.  
  
Lucy goes over to the money jar and takes out a few dollars.  
  
Then Annie comes into the room.  
  
Lucy: Mom I'm going to borrow some money, I need some shampoo and some toothpaste.  
  
Annie: Already?  
  
Lucy: Yes.  
  
Annie: OK honey.  
  
Lucy heads for the door.  
  
Lucy: I'll be back soon.  
  
Annie: you can take my car if you want. My cell phone is in there in case of an emergency.  
  
Lucy: Thanks mom.  
  
Annie smiles as she watches her daughter walk out the door.  
  
Lucy gets into the car and heads for the grocery store to get what she needed. When she gets out of the car she sees a guy staring at her and she smiles.  
  
Guy comes over to her.  
  
Guy: Hi, I'm Jake.  
  
Lucy: I'm Lucy Camden.  
  
Jake: Camden huh? I know your dad Lucy gives Jake a questioning look.  
  
Lucy: Do you go to our church?  
  
Jake: No, but he helped me out with some family problems a few months back. My parents were killed in an accident about two years ago so now it's just me and my thirteen-year-old sister Jamie.  
  
Lucy: I'm sorry, about your parents I mean.  
  
Jake: That's OK.  
  
Lucy smiles, Jake has dark hair and brown eyes and the world's most fabulous smile.  
  
Lucy: Well I got to head in so I'll see you around some time.  
  
Jake nods and watches Lucy walk into the store, and then he pulls out a cell phone.  
  
Jake: (Talking on cell phone to another man) I got her, she's in the store now.  
  
Man: Did you call the house this morning?  
  
Jake: Yes. She fell for that whole parent/sister thing.  
  
Man: Keep an eye on her.  
  
Jake: Yes sir.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Who are you?!

Lucy finishes getting her things and goes over to the register to pay.  
  
Clerk: That's ten dollars and 95%.  
  
Lucy hands her the money and grabs her stuff. She walks out to her car and gets in. She notices that the light on her mom's cell phone is blinking and picks up the phone. She looks at the number and presses redial, thinking it could be Matt or her dad calling from the church.  
  
Lucy: This is Lucy Camden; someone called me from this number?  
  
Caller: Be very careful Lucy, your life depends on it.  
  
Lucy slams down the phone and tries to keep from crying out in fear. She takes two deep breaths before starting the car. Finally after she's collected herslef Lucy starts the car and heads for home.  
  
Annie: (in the living room) Back so soon?  
  
Lucy sits down on the couch.  
  
Lucy: yeah.  
  
Annie notices her daughter's sudden change in mood.  
  
Annie: (sits down beside her on the couch) is something wrong?  
  
Lucy shakes her head.  
  
Lucy: Its no big deal, probably just a wrong number.  
  
Annie: What's an arong number?  
  
Lucy: The call from this morning.  
  
Lucy doesn't want to worry her mom by telling her about the call she'd received in the car.  
  
Annie: Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?  
  
Lucy shakes her head.  
  
Lucy: Not right now.  
  
Annie stands up.  
  
Annie: OK...well... you know where to find me if you do want to talk.  
  
Lucy laughs.  
  
Lucy: Yeah.  
  
Lucy heads up to her room, trying to forget about the phone call. Then the phone rings and Lucy answers it.  
  
Caller: Be very careful today.  
  
Lucy: (screaming) Who are you?  
  
Click. The phone goes dead.  
  
Lucy slams down the phone in frustration. She can't get the caller's voice out of her head and she knows something is wrong but she can't figure out what.  
  
Â  


	3. Bad news about Lucy

Lucy comes downstairs to see her mom feeding the twins and fixing breakfast for the rest of the family at the same time.  
  
Annie: Morning Luce.  
  
Lucy: (mumbles) Morning.  
  
Annie: (looking concerned) Something wrong?  
  
Lucy sits down at the bar.  
  
Lucy: I didn't sleep very well last night.  
  
Annie: Why?  
  
Lucy: I don't know. Look, its no big deal.  
  
Annie: Lucy if you ever need to talk...  
  
Lucy: (stops her) I'm fine mom, really. I'm going to go hang out at the park for a while. Ruthie is still asleep. Where's Robbie?  
  
Annie: Don't know. Have a good time sweetie.  
  
Lucy grabs her sunglasses and heads for the park, deciding to walk since it's a lovely day. When she gets to the park she sees that hardly no one is there. Lucy sits on a nearby bench and sighs, gazing up at the clouds. Then someone comes up behind her.  
  
Jake: Lucy?  
  
Lucy turns around.  
  
Lucy: HI Jake, what are you doing here?  
  
Jake takes rope out of his pocket.  
  
Jake: To give you this.  
  
Jake ties Lucy's hands and drags her from the bench.  
  
Lucy screams.  
  
Lucy: Jack stop, what are you doing?  
  
Jake: I'm sorry Lucy but I have orders. If you come quietly then nothing will happen.  
  
Lucy: (angry) Whom are you doing this for? Let go of me.  
  
Then a guy grabs Lucy, making her lose her grip on Jake.  
  
Jake: Sorry Lucy.  
  
Jake runs off before Lucy has time to protest.  
  
Man: Well Miss Camden won't you come with me.  
  
Lucy: (shouts) Who are you?  
  
Man: I am someone that your father helped a long time ago. Now, if your a good little girl then there will be no punishment and your family will be safe, if you squeal, then that could mean bad things for your father and you wouldn't want that would you.  
  
Lucy nods.  
  
Lucy: (whispers) No.  
  
Man: Good.  
  
The man puts a rag over Lucy's mouth and Lucy feels herself relax and then everything goes black.  
  
At the house:  
  
Annie is cleaning the breakfast dishes. It is almost two o'clok and she wonders where Lucy is. Then the phone rings.  
  
Annie: Hello.  
  
St. Michaels; Annie, its st. Michaels. I'm afraid I have some bad news about Lucy...  
  
  
  
At Glen oak hospital:  
  
Hank comes up to Eric and Annie.  
  
Eric: Hank what's happened to Lucy?  
  
Hank: Police found her unconscious down by the high school with ropes tied to her hands. She has the drug Benzene in her system, a lot of it.  
  
Annie starts crying.  
  
Annie: Is she going to be all right?  
  
Hank: I'm going to be straight with you, the next forty-eight hours are going to be very tough for Lucy. She is still unconscious. Eric you should have the other kids brought down here and call Mary and tell her what's going on. Mary may not get to see her sister if she doesn't come right away.  
  
Annie: Are you saying Lucy is going to die?  
  
Hank: Lets just see what the next forty-eight hours brings us.  
  
Hank pats Annie on the shoulder and walks down the hall.  
  
Annie looks up at Eric with tears in her eyes, both thinking the same thing, would their daughter come out of this alive.  
  
  


End file.
